


Bonfire Hearts

by Never laugh at a live Sherlock (smaugholmeswatson)



Series: Written in the stars [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BB-8 Ships It, BB-8 is basically a child, Because of Reasons, Coitus Interruptus, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Hurt Finn, I didn't know how to end it, M/M, Marriage Proposal, May the Force Be With You, Mild Smut, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, POV Multiple, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, Worried Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaugholmeswatson/pseuds/Never%20laugh%20at%20a%20live%20Sherlock
Summary: "I honestly don't know how I would survive without you Finn. You are my heart, my shining star, my soul mate- the one who helps me make sense of the world. I would give up a year of my life if it would bring you back to me. So please, Finn, open your eyes. Give me a sign you're ok and please, please wake up..."Poe waits nervously by Finn's bedside as he prays for him to wake up after the horrific injuries he sustained at the hands of Kylo Ren. Finn desperately wants to wake up but finds himself struggling to hang on. Will Finn and Poe be reunited?





	1. Please wake up- Poe

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched The Last Jedi and found myself being inspired to write another Finn and Poe story. It's not a fandom I know well so I apologise for any errors I make while describing the world. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it.

Finn still hasn't woken up and, as of yet, has showed no sign his injuries are getting better. The doctors keep reassuring me this is normal after such a traumatic event but I can't help but worry that something is wrong. That maybe Finn is dying and I won't ever get to speak to him again... No. I can't let myself even consider that possibility. He is going to get better. Every time I think otherwise a heavy and all consuming sadness settles over me and I can not breath or move or think as my entire body is overwhelmed with an icy cold panic. A shudder runs through me. Even thinking about it makes my breath catch painfully in my throat. 

Before I can descend too far into panic there is a quiet whistle from beside me and I glance down to find BB-8 gazing back at me. I manage a smile and force myself to listen to what he is saying. When he has finished I let out a sigh and sit forward in my chair. He does make a very good point. Sitting around and feeling sorry for myself isn't helping anyone and it certainly won't make Finn wake up any quicker. I reach down and pat him lightly on the head. I honestly don't know what I would so without him. "You're right buddy. Let's go and make ourselves useful." 

BB-8 gives me a look and says, [That's what I've been saying to you all day and you haven't been listening to me]. 

It's amazing how simple whistles and chirps can sound so much like annoyance. In the early days I used to find it fun to see just how far I could wind BB-8 up before he lost his temper with me. Thankfully I have now grown up and only do it when I need cheering up. 

Despite what I have just said I don't get up and instead continue staring down at Finn's face through the transparent bubble that is helping him heal and keeping him alive. He looks peaceful despite what happened to him down on the star killer base. A cold shiver runs down my spine and I clench my hands to stop them from shaking. 

If I ever get my hands on Kylo Ren I swear I will make him pay for what he did to Finn. It is a minor miracle Kylo's lightsaber didn't strike anything vital. Though the wound he did cause is bad enough, it is only mildly life-threatening and I have been told that there shouldn't be any lasting affects. Even now the thought of what might have happened makes my stomach swirl unpleasantly and I feel my breath catch painfully in my throat as a vice like sensation tightens around my chest. Soon all I can manage is a series of choked gasps. 

BB-8 rubs himself against my leg like a round metallic cat and let's out a chirp of concern. [Poe, you need to calm down. You're having another panic attack]. 

Like I hadn't already been able to figure that out! I know that I need to calm down because otherwise I'll end up passing out again and it was bad enough the first time. Not only did it feel as though the world was closing in on me BB-8 had felt the need to shock me back to consciousness. My left arm had kept on twitching for several hours afterwards. Since then I have politely (albeit in a very loud and irritated voice) told my droid not to do it again. It is a lesson I very much hope he has taken to heart. 

None of this comes any closer to helping me calm down and by now there is a horrible ringing sensation in my ears, while black dots are appearing in the edges of my vision. I am dangerously close now to passing out. 

Swallowing hard I close my eyes and force myself to concentrate on something else- anything else rather than the reality of Finn lying in a hospital bed. I go through a number of subjects and eventually end up focusing on deciding what Finn and I will do when he finally wakes up. Most of what I imagine definitely carries an eighteen rating and doesn't require either of us to be wearing any clothes. An involuntary smile spreads across my smile. So apparently that is a pretty effective way to stop a panic attack in its tracks. Now I can't wait for him to wake up. 

Sadly I don't get to follow my trains of thought through to the end because they are rudely interrupted by BB-8 whistling a little tune to himself. He stops however when I glare at him and does his best to look innocent. 

[What? I was merely observing that, judging by your highly elevated heart rate and the smile on your face, you must have been thinking about Finn] He says before he continues whistling. [Finn and Poe sitting in a tree, K.i.s.s.i.n.g.] He sings with no small amount of glee. 

I swat at him but he he easily moves out of the way and gives me the electronic equivalent of a raspberry. For a highly intelligent droid he can be incredibly childlike at times. 

Letting out a heavy sigh I reluctantly stand, take one last look down at Finn and head towards the infirmary doors with BB-8 on my heels. It is always hard saying goodbye to him, even when I know it'll only for a little while. Despite this, before I reach the doors, I pause and glance back over my shoulder. BB-8 rolls in a tight circle and whistles loudly. I roll my eyes at him. "Yes, alright, I'm going." I say, leaving the infirmary and letting the door swing shut behind me. 

BB-8 is right. There is nothing I can do for Finn to help him heal. But if that's true, why is it so hard to walk away? My steps falter slightly and I half turn back towards the infirmary, ignoring BB-8 telling me to go make myself useful elsewhere. How can I leave Finn all alone? What happens if he wakes up and I'm not there? He might be confused, unsure of where he is and desperately needing to see a friendly face. How can I leave without knowing for sure if he'll be ok? It just doesn't seem right. 

BB-8 rolls slowly back down the corridor towards me as he realises that I am not following him. [What is it Poe? What's wrong?] He asks with genuine concern in his beeps and whistles. 

I shake my head and reach out to press my palm flat against the door ready to push it open again. "Tell Leia that I'm sorry but I need to be with Finn right now. I'm sure she'll be able to understand." I say, thinking for a moment of the tragic loss of Hans Solo at the hands of Kylo Ten. To this day I have no idea how she finds the strength to carry on going. 

BB-8 remains silent, perhaps thinking over what I have just said. That's where droids have a distinct advantage over us humans; they can very easily hide what they are thinking and feeling. BB-8 looks back at me with his head tipped to one side. [I'll let her know] He says before spinning round and zooming off down the corridor, skilfully weaving his way through the crowds of people going about their business. Several reach down to pat him on the head but he ignores them because he is so intent upon the errand I have entrusted him with. 

I watch him until he disappears around a corner before I push open the door of the infirmary and walk inside. Immediately the oppressive silence of the atmosphere settles heavily on my shoulders, broken only by the sound of beeping machines counting out every individual heartbeat of the two patients currently being cared for. Slowly I make my way over to Finn and collapse down in the chair beside his bed. There is still no sign anything has changed and I feel a momentary wave of despair. I quickly push it to one side before it can drag me under. I want to keep my wits about me because there is no way I am missing the moment Finn opens his eyes. 

Still feeling a little shaky I take a deep breath to calm myself. Gradually I begin to feel slightly better, a little calmer than before. I close my eyes and think back to the very first time I laid eyes on Finn when he rescued me from the First Order. I find myself smiling at the memory and the novelty of being a damsel in distress who needed to be rescued. BB-8 still hasn't stopped teasing me about it. 

From the moment I meet him I had known Finn was special and I had found myself feeling protective of him. As it turned out however I couldn't protect him from everything. It's funny really. It took me ending up in the infirmary after a nasty crash (see end notes) for me to realise how I really felt about him. And here we are again with one of us lying injured in a hospital bed. It's a habit we really need to try and get out of. When Finn wakes up I swear I am never going to let him out of my sight again. Where ever he goes I'll go with him... Which for now means I am going to sit here until he opens his eyes no matter how long that may take. Even if it takes week or months I am not going to move. 

Letting out a sigh I open my eyes and gaze down at Finn's peaceful face, the sight blurred slightly by the tears filling my eyes. I reach out and lay a hand on the bubble suit encasing his body, needing to be close to him. "If you can hear me Finn, I want you to know I am here and I need you to wake up. I honestly don't know how I'd survive if you died. You are my heart, my shining star, my soul mate- the one person who helps me make sense of the world. I would give up a year of my life if it would bring you back to me. So please, Finn, open your eyes. Give me a sign you're ok and please, please wake up..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference to my last Finn and Poe story, 'The rhythm of our beating hearts'


	2. Back to life- Finn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently this chapter has developed a mature rating for events towards the end.

Sometimes I swear I sense Poe's presence close by and other days I hear his voice as though he is standing right beside me. Every time, all I want to do, is open my eyes and tell him not to worry but it feels like a heavy weight is keeping me pressed to the bed. So, though my heart rate speeds up, I am unable to move or reassure him that I am okay. The first few times I fought against it, screaming silently in my head against the weakness flooding my body, but over time I have slowly gotten used to it. One thing I'll never get used to is the living nightmare this feels like; to be so close to Poe but yet be unable to touch him. 

Even now I can still remember the look of terror and shock on his face before I passed into unconsciousness. Back then I'd no idea of just how deeply the wounds caused by Kylo Ren actually went. The agonising pain later on had made me realise just how serious my situation really was.

I hope Poe's ok. He has a nasty habit of rushing into situations without thinking first and it is worse when he is feeling emotional about something. When I am better I half expect to discover that he went charging off to confront Kylo Ren, or something equally stupid. He is over protective at the best of times and that is without me having any life threatening injuries. I would hate for Poe to get hurt because of me- especially since my injuries are all my own bloody fault. 

I shouldn't have lost my temper and tried to take on Kylo Ren singlehandedly. It was reckless and stupid and... ironically exactly what Poe would have done if he had been there. It is funny how alike we are and I can't help but think that is what makes us so perfect for one another. The thought makes me want to smile. I get the feeling a life with Poe Dameron will never have a dull moment. It is a life I am more than ready to start once I am better. For now though I can feel a wave of tiredness trying to drag me under once again. As I have found out recently, healing is an exhausting business…. 

* * * * 

When I wake up again it is find myself feeling much better with no sign of the constant dull ache in my back that has been plaguing me for as long as I've been in the infirmary. This has to be a good thing and I can only hope it means my back has finally begun to heal. Maybe today will be the day I finally get to open my eyes! The thought sends a thrill coursing through me. I can't wait to see Poe's face again. And speaking of Poe- 

From somewhere close by, probably even right next to me, I hear the deep tones of Poe's voice closely followed by the shrill whistles and chirps of BB-8. I swear he doesn't go anywhere without that droid. Though I have never been able to understand BB-8 I can just about pick up on what Poe is saying. I feel a small jolt of disappointment. Oh, apparently he's leaving to find something useful to do. I want to reach out to him, to grab onto his arm and keep him beside me. No, don't go. Stay with me, Poe. It's reassuring to know you are beside me. Seconds later there is the sound of receding footsteps, a door closing and then silence settles over the infirmary. 

I can't believe he's actually left me. Without thinking about it, and with seemingly no effort at all, I open my eyes and stare up at the blank white ceiling. So much for the grand reunion I was hoping for. It'll probably be hours before he comes to visit again. I let out a sigh. This is a little more anti-climactic then I was hoping. Oh well, I suppose I will use the extra time to catch up on some more sleep. 

I am just settling back down again when I hear the sound of the infirmary door being opened again. Hope rises within in. Could that be Poe coming back again? If it is him he is about to get a wonderful surprise. With my heart fluttering excitedly in my chest I squeeeze my eyes shut and try to even out my breathing. 

There is a shaky breath from beside me and a hand lightly touches the water filled bubble suit I am encased in. It is an odd thing and feels a little bit like having a tiny portable swimming pool wrapped around me. I can only imagine what it looks like. Most likely ridiculous. I surface from these thoughts to discover Poe is talking, his voice sounding strained and as though he is struggling to hold back tears. My heart goes out to him. 

"I would give a year of my life if it would bring you back to me. So please, open your eyes. Give me a sign you're alive and please, please wake up." He stops and I hear what sounds like a quiet sob. 

Oh Poe. I'm so sorry for causing you all this distress. Wanting- no, needing is a better word to describe the intensity of my feelings- to comfort him I open my eyes and try to sit up. I fail miserably and only succeed in tearing out several of the suits pipes. Immediately water sprays in all directions with some of it managing to hit Poe directly in the face. 

He lets out a shocked cry and almost falls out of his chair as he tries to dodge another stream of water. "What the-" He sputters, his black hair plastered to his forehead and dripping wet. Then his gaze settles on me and his eyes widen with shock and delight. "Finn! You're-you're awake!" He cries, reaching out with a shaking hand to touch my face. "How are you feeling?" 

I shrug and give him a grin. "Not too bad considering." I say as I once more try to sit up. My second attempt is more successfully despite the water that continues to leak from the suit. "How long was I out?" 

A grim expression settles over Poe's face and I feel a twinge of concern. Please don't let him say years. Please don't let him say years... I breathe a sigh of relief when he says It has only been a week and a half. Thank god for that! He actually had me worried for a moment there. Poe grins at me and I glare at him in return. "That wasn't funny. You had me really worries for a moment there." I say, crossing my arms. 

"You really need to stop moving." Poe says, leaning over the bed and lightly pushing me back down again. "You're getting water everywhere." 

It's true, I am. Poe's clothes are soaked through in several places and I can't help but notice the way his wet shirt is clinging tightly to his body. I swallow hard and force myself to look away. No, I tell myself. A hospital infirmary after just regaining consciousness is neither the time nor the place... But that still does not stop me from wanting it though. "You are a little wet Poe." I say in an attempt to distract myself. It is probably one of the worst things I could have said because, judging by the look in Poe's eye, he is now thinking along the same lines as I am. 

Poe lets out a growl of a laugh and shakes his head, spraying me with droplets of freezing cold water. "And whose fault is that?" He asks with a glint in his eyes. 

I open my mouth to protest that it's not technically my fault because the suit shouldn't tear as easily as it did, but before I can say anything Poe leans down and crushes his lips against mine. I feel my heart skip a beat at the hunger ans urgency behind the kiss and I find myself returning it without even thinking. His lips are soft and warm against mine and I am aware of his parting mine. I let him do it and reach up to wrap my arms around him. 

My skin feels as though it is on fire and I curse the bubble suit that is preventing Poe from running his fingers along my body. I want more- I want everything but I guess we should probably wait until we are somewhere a little more private... Poe chooses this moment to lightly nip my bottom lip. A shiver of pleasure runs through me and I find myself letting out a quiet groan. A warm blush creeps across my face. Much more of this and I won't be able to wait until we're alone. 

As though sensing my thoughts Poe breaks off the kiss and stares down at me with desire shining in his eyes. I feel something stir within me in response. "You know, we should probably get you out of this thing," He pinches the arm of the bubble suit and gives me a wicked grin I swear stops my heart for a moment, "and into something a little more you." He says, holding out a hand and helping me down off the bed. 

My legs shake beneath me, weak from lack of use, but Poe quickly steadies me with an arm around my shoulders. I give him a small smile, incredibly grateful for his presence beside me. I honestly do not know what I would do without him. It is like our hearts are tangled up together and I am aware of his every heartbeat. I am glad Poe came crashing so spectacularly into my life. 

Carefully, and with a degree of tenderness, Poe leads me across the infirmary towards the door. Before we can leave however a medical droid comes in, stares at us and says something I am unable to understand. One of these days I must learn to speak droid. It would be nice to know what BB-8 is saying when he talks to Poe, or when he whistles at me and tries to knock me over when I don't reply. Instead I have to wait for other people to react before I can know what's going on. On this occasion I can probably assume the medical droid is telling Poe isn't good for me to leave so soon after waking up. 

Sure enough Poe lets out a sigh and says, "he's fine- he's conscious and he's talking. I thought it would be good for him if he were in more familiar surroundings." He pauses and listens to the droid for a second. "Don't worry, I'll go gentle on him. He doesn't even need to move while I do all the work." This is said with a grin and a small wink directed at me. 

The medical droid looks scandalized, turns its back on us and glides off towards the other patient, muttering to itself the entire way. Once again I feel a blush heat my cheeks and I bury my head in Poe's shoulder to hide it. I swear he enjoys embarrassing me. "Poe," I protest quietly, "you know the droids love to gossip amongst themselves." 

Poe simply laughs and leans down to kiss the top of my head. "I don't care. I love you and I don't care who knows it. One of these days I plan to give you a last name as well as a first one." He says softly in a faraway sounding voice. 

My heart flutters with excitement and I swallow hard past the sudden lump in my throat. Could it be? Could he really mean what I think he means? I decide to take the leap and find out. "Poe Dameron, did you just propose to me?" I ask, my mouth dry. 

He looks startled for a moment but then his expression softens into a dreamy smile. "I suppose I just did." He agrees, "so what do you think? Do you want to get married?" He asks, his voice lacking some of its usual cockiness. 

I don't think I've ever seen him unsure about anything, which goes to show how much this means to him. All I need to do is come up with a suitable reply- which is hard when your rational thoughts are being drowned out by your excitement. Finally I manage to put how I'm feeling into words. "I thought you'd never ask." I say with a huge grin on my face. "I'd love to!" 

Poe lets out a whoop of delight and spins me round in a circle. The sudden movement makes my head whirl and I stagger sideways. Poe quickly catches me and hugs me tightly to him. "Careful Finn we don't need you injuring yourself again." His expression turns serious again as he once more calmly and slowly leads me through the door of the infirmary and off down the corridor. "Lets get you home." 

Home. A thrill runs through me in response. There is something incredibly comforting about that word and I feel as though the world makes a little more sense. Everything feels like it is finally going back to normal after all the terrible things that happened and, for the first time since I woke up, I feel myself relaxing slightly. When Poe is by my side I know no harm will come to me. A smile spreads across my face. "Lets go home." I agree wholeheartedly.


	3. The happiness of droids- BB-8

At first BB-8 couldn't believe what the medical droid was telling him. He had been on his way to the infirmary when he had bumped into the droid and been told the news. [Are you sure? Poe really asked friend Finn to marry him?] He cried as he rocked from side to side in excitement. He had been waiting for this for ages and was overjoyed it had finally happened. 

The medical droid nodded its square head. [Well he didn't ask directly because you know what humans can be like. They never say what they actually mean if they can help it]. The droid said, oblivious to the fact BB-8 was no longer listening and was merrily rolling off down the corridor humming to himself. The medical droid carried on talking to itself long after BB-8 had vanished around the nearest corner. 

BB-8 honestly couldn't be happier at that moment. It was about bloody time those two idiots admitted their feelings for one another and made it official. If they'd left it much longer BB-8 would have stepped in himself to sort things out. The little droid had always prided himself on his organisational skills. Organising a marriage proposal would have been right up his street. Oh well. While he would have liked to help it was good Poe had taken matters into his own hands. And who knew - maybe they would let him help plan the wedding reception... 

Still humming to himself BB-8 made sure to inform every droid he came across of the good news. By evening the entire base would probably know because news like that tended to spread quickly. BB-8 figured Poe and friend Finn would not mind. Such happy news deserved to be shared so everyone could experience a little bit of their joy. After everything that had happened recently the base's inhabitants needed a little lightness in their lives. 

The door to Poe and friend Finn's quarters appeared in front of him and he burst through it without knocking as he usually did. Normally this was not a problem but on this occasion BB-8 found himself wishing he had taken the precaution of announcing his presence. Especially since they seemed to be in the middle of something. 

There were twin cries of shock and a flurry of movement as Poe pulled the bed covers up over his and friend Finn's naked bodies. "Bloody hell! You could at least whistle before you come in Buddy." Poe cried, blushing a deep pink in his embarrassment. 

If BB-8 was human he would be blushing as well. Instead he stared resolutely at the wall in front of him, half afraid if he turned round he would see something else he would really rather not see. It was bad enough having 'that' burnt into his visual circuitry. It was something he was probably never going to be able to unsee. 

[Situations like this are why 'do not disturb' signs were invented]. BB-8 said a little snippily when he heard friend Finn's quiet laughter and Poe telling him to be quiet. BB-8 hated it when people laughed at him. 

There was humour in Poe's voice as he half raised himself and gazed down at the droid, being careful to keep the bed covers wrapped round him. "What do you want Buddy?" He asked softly, feeling a little sorry for the droid. He looked so dejected with his head hanging and his gaze fixed firmly on the wall. BB-8 would need to get used to no longer always being the centre of attention now Finn had entered their little world. 

BB-8 rolled slowly towards the door, intending to make a swift exit when he had said his piece. [I just wanted to congratulate you on your engagement and say it's about time you got together. I'll be off now then. Feel free to carry on] He stammered before hastily rolling out the door and letting it swing shut behind him. 

* * * * 

Poe watched the droid leave with a smile of affection on his face. "Blush his little heart. We must have given him a shock." He said, moving to straddle Finn once again. 

Finn shook his head and laughed. "It'll teach him to knock next time." He said in reply, unable to feel sympathetic towards BB-8 at that particular moment. He had been so close when the droid had come bursting through the door and let out a electronic shriek loud enough to hurt his ears. A slow smile spread across his face and hunger gleaned in his eyes. "Now where were we?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Poe's neck and pulling him down so he could kiss him... 

* * * * 

BB-8 meanwhile stayed outside the door, guarding Poe and friend Finn from anyone else who wished to offer congratulations. He hoped it would make up a little for him disturbing them in the first place. Humming quietly to himself BB-8 settled down and tucked his head tightly against his casing. He would make sure nothing and nobody got past him... 

Several hours later Poe and Finn were amused when, on trying to leave their quarters, they found BB-8 asleep in the middle of the floor. They exchanged smiles and carefully edged their way past him. He looked so peaceful it seemed a shame to disturb him. If he was still sleeping when they returned from lunch they could always wake him up then. For now though it would be nice to spend some time alone as an engaged couple- it was something both of them still needed to get used to and they were going to make sure they had great fun doing so. And, hopefully, BB-8 would know to knock next time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "People like us we don’t need that much, just someone that starts the spark in our bonfire hearts" Bonfire Heart- James Blunt  
> 


End file.
